Brooklyn Chamberlain
Brooklyn Chamberlain (born Brooklyn Evermest) is a werewolf appearing in the third season of . Brooklyn is a smart, strong and resourceful Emergency Room doctor. She was held captive by Christopher and eventually struck a bargain so that together, they could combine their knowledge of magic and medicine to destroy Jeffery's venom. Since the creation of a weapon that can kill Jeffery, Christopher released her and she is currently enjoying her life of freedom. She has also begun a romantic relationship with Christopher and is an ally and friend of the Chamberlain Family. Brooklyn is a member of the Evermest Family and a relative to the Chamberlain Family due to her marriage with Christopher. Brooklyn's counterpart is from . Early History Prior to 2014, while she is well into her medical education and just starting her residency, her family, and werewolf bloodline were hunted down by Jeffery. Once he obtained the venom he needed they were killed off. During an unknown year, while Brooklyn dated an orthopedic surgeon, one morning they went for a hike and Brooklyn badly injured her ankle. However, the next day, due to her accelerated healing, Brooklyn's ankle was back to normal. Her then-boyfriend freaked out and they broke up. After that, Brooklyn broke into the hospital lab and found a way to slow her healing down close to that of a human's so she could live a normal life. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season Three= In Back to Square One, As Brooklyn celebrates the completion of her hospital residency with some friends at a bar in Austin, Texas, she was approached by Charlotte, who asks if it helped with the guilt, given the fact that she was a werewolf. Upon the discovery that Charlotte knew who and what she was, Brooklyn tries to leave but Charlotte grabs her wrist, thus warranting a stand-off as the two of them flash their glowing yellow eyes. Charlotte needed a favor, asking for only five minutes of Brooklyn's time outside, to which she agrees. However, immediately following their exit, Brooklyn attacks Charlotte, and attempts to flee by maneuvering through an obstacle-filled alleyway, and scaling a large brick wall. By the time she makes it to the other side, Charlotte is already there, though Brooklyn isn't willing to go without a fight. Charlotte explains that she's not there to fight Brooklyn. With time running low, Charlotte apologizes before smashing Brooklyn's head into the brick wall and whisking her away. Brooklyn awakens in an old abandoned warehouse, strapped to a chair, with Charlotte claiming that she isn't her enemy. She then correctly assumes that they are on the run from vampires, stating that Charlotte had the same stink that they did. After explaining that she was a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Charlotte informs Brooklyn that her best chance of survival was to do exactly as she said, and so Charlotte then pulls out a werewolf venom extracting device, ensuring Brooklyn that it will hurt. Brooklyn questions why she was chosen, to which Charlotte informs her that she is trying to save her family, which was a task that could only be completed through extracting her venom. Charlotte promises Brooklyn that if everything went as planned, she would be released. After giving up her venom, Brooklyn wonders when she'll be able to go, leaving Charlotte to explain that her freedom was reliant on the awakening of prince charming, who would then awaken the rest of her family. Brooklyn attempts to break free as Christopher performs the spell, however, before she can fully get loose, she is met by one of the vampires who had been tracking her down. Fortunately, Christopher melts his brain before Brooklyn could suffer any harm. Once Christopher manages to revive his family, he tells Brooklyn that he barely had enough to make the anti-venom, so if any of them were ever bitten again, they'd need Brooklyn alive. Despite her deal with Charlotte, Brooklyn would continue to be held prisoner by the Chamberlains. In A Dance to Daddy's Grave''While inside an old dusty shed, Brooklyn continues to have her venom extracted, a painful process that Charlotte is saddened to see her endure. However, Brooklyn didn't blame her as she understood that Charlotte was simply trying to help her family. Upon noticing the scratches across Brooklyn's body, Charlotte questioned why she wasn't healing, to which Brooklyn explains that she never thought much of the pack mentality typically associated with her kind. She always thought there was something wrong with her, although, she is a model citizen in comparison to Charlotte, who is a werewolf queen that betrayed her own kind for a family of vampires, it was disgusting, Brooklyn remarked. Christopher then enters the shed, and places the mask back on Brooklyn's face as they needed as much venom as possible. ''"Most people who do evil convince themselves it's necessary." This was Brooklyn's response to Christopher's claim that she wasn't being punished but that it was simply a necessary evil. Christopher then approaches Brooklyn to apply some kind of home-made ointment, which will assist with the healing, thus leaving Christopher to wonder why her wounds weren't healing in the first place. Brooklyn dated an orthopedic surgeon a while ago, and one morning she was trying to impress him on a hike, but she fell so hard that she broke her ankle. Her boyfriend was willing to assist her with the process of rehab until she discovered that Brooklyn was as good as new the following morning. From there, Brooklyn swiped a badge, accessed the path lab, and used her tissue sample to analyze the chemotaxis of her body's enzymes. Even a monster is still a biological organism, it can be weakened or strengthened, so she devised a modern medical treatment to help suppress her werewolf traits. After Christopher leaves, Charlotte enters the shed to cut Brooklyn's restraints and set her free, but not without a few parting words. As long as Brooklyn was alive, she would be hunted, she couldn't go back to her old life, she had to disappear, and so she did just that by hopping right out the window. That night, Brooklyn made it out to an old dirt road, leading to a bar, where she attempts to steal a car, but Christopher managed to catch up with her. As Christopher nears the car door, Brooklyn's eyes begin to glow in a fit of rage as she forcefully kicks the door open, knocking Christopher across the lot. Sadly, she doesn't get too far as Christopher brings Brooklyn to her knees through Pain Infliction. Back at the shed, Brooklyn stands within a salt boundary spell while Christopher explains that she should be thankful because had anyone else tracked Brooklyn down, they would have killed her. Christopher then came up with a plan that would benefit them both, with Brooklyn's medicine and his magic, they could find a way to kill Jefferson Chamberlain. In A Day Without You, Brooklyn awakens in the shed after working all night to hopefully find a solution to Jefferson and his venomous bite. Christopher enters to tell her that he would be leaving for Los Angeles because Elizabeth was still sick. So long as she was stepping into a war zone, Brooklyn asks Christopher to steal some of Jeffery's venom. Christopher recalls Jake mentioning earlier that Jeffery would be occupied, thus leaving his home vulnerable to intrusion. Brooklyn initially passes on Christopher's offer to join him in robbing Jeffery, who was essentially the most dangerous vampire on the planet, but she rethinks the offer after being handed a moonlight ring, which would allow Brooklyn to access the entirety of her power at will. Brooklyn states that it's a cure and that it was everything she ever wanted, however, to Christopher it was insurance as the ring had been spelled to prevent Brooklyn from removing it. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, Brooklyn and Christopher make their way to Jeffery's loft, where Brooklyn asks why Christopher is so resistant against telling his family about their plan to kill Jeffery. Christopher explains that the rest of his family are overly sensitive when it comes to Jeffery, but not him, "The merciless badass who doesn't get sentimental about anyone", Brooklyn says. Jeffery stockpiled Jake's blood, and he'd probably do the same with his venom, so the two of them began wondering where he'd put it. In spite of the ring granting Brooklyn enhanced instincts, she told Christopher that she didn't do bloodhound, leaving Christopher to find the venom on his own as he casts his magic which revealed a hidden safe. With Christopher frustrated as they were running out of time, Brooklyn urges him to go and help Elizabeth. Brooklyn had super wolf hearing, meaning she could crack the safe, and if she found anything of use inside, she'd deliver it to Christopher. Later, Brooklyn holds a jar with Jeffery's venom as she awaits Christopher's arrival. Where Brooklyn's from, if you make a deal, you keep it, and since she is on the most wanted list of every psycho who wants Christopher's family dead, that made her Team Chamberlain whether she liked it or not. Christopher then takes her hand, whispers another spell, and informs Brooklynthat the ring had been altered. She keeps the benefits, minus the leash. Brooklyn wonders if this is an apology or a thank you, neither of which Christopher was any good at. In Fancy, Chanty, Creole, Brooklyn and Christopher meet up at Rousseau's, where Christopher invites her to a party at The Abattoir, which was an invitation that Brooklyn could not refuse. As the two of them smiled at one another, Charlotte enters the bar, turning their once pleasant conversation into an awkward face-off. After a game of darts at the bar, Brooklyn attended the party that night just as planned. She approaches Christopher and Graysin, who walks off with a notable chip on his shoulder, "he seems nice. Want me to break his legs?", Brooklyn asks but Christopher would rather have a drink. As the night goes on, Jake comes out to the balcony with one of The Hollow's followers in hand, Jake rips his heart out, and drops him over the railing. In Ticket to Hell,Brooklyn visits Christopher at St. Louis Cathedral while Christopher is casting a spell. Brooklyn asks if he's making love potion number nine, to which Christopher responds that he's casting a boundary spell to keep his family safe from, "evil bastards who refuse to remain dead". In The Kindness of Strangers, Brooklyn visits Christopher at St. Louis Cathedral as he is preparing another spell. Brooklyn remarks that Christopher is still playing with toys to which Christopher responds that he is casting a protection spell on the compound out of representation magic, so it isn't tied to his heart should anything happen to him. Brooklyn then asks if they can pretend for five seconds that Christopher doesn't have to worry about dying today, and Christopher responds that he's not going to die - at least not until after breakfast. The Unknown In The Tale of Two Wolves, Christopher drank a glass of blood and Brooklyn was about to inject potassium chloride into Christopher's arm to stop his heart quickly and painlessly. Brooklyn was worried that Christopher would not wake up but was reassured by her boyfriend. The two kissed but before Brooklyn could make the injection, Nick entered the room, making Christopher's transition into vampire unnecessary. After Graysin and Christopher's ritual to save Elizabeth and defeat the Hollow was successfully accomplished, and Christopher said goodbye to Charlotte and Elizabeth leaving Los Angeles for Elizabeth's safety, Brooklyn offered support to her boyfriend, standing next to him. |-|Season Four= In A World At Her Feet, In And Then There Were Two, In You Are Dear to My Heart, In I'll Hurt You Next, Personality Brooklyn is a very strong young woman and is a warrior at heart. She wasn't afraid to fight Charlotte when the latter came after her. However, Brooklyn later helped Charlotte being she knew that Charlotte was just trying to help her family. Brooklyn is also incredibly intelligent, as she was able to slow her werewolf healing down using medicine. She is also very level-headed and calm, almost always being able to calm down an impulsive Christopher. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Brooklyn possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. However, due to the Moonlight ring she currently wears, Brooklyn is capable of accessing the full power of her condition that is usually only available in wolf form. Weaknesses Brooklyn has the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain While at the beginning, Christopher saw Brooklyn only as a way to ensure the longevity of her family (a prisoner), provided a cure to Jeffery's bite, her opinion of Brooklyn has since changed. After realizing that Brooklyn has acute medical abilities and could help her in her quest to defeat Jeffery, Christopher aided Brooklyn in controlling her werewolf curse, via a moonlight ring, in return for her help. As her captivity with Brooklyn prolonged, the two developed a friendly bond towards one another. After Christopher was almost killed by the Hollow's Acolyte, Brooklyn realized there was something more between them. Christopher told her there's no reason for them to see each other, though as she was leaving, rejected her own comment and kissed her. They've since begun an official relationship and the two even have sex for the first time in The Unknown. When Christopher thought he would have to turn into a vampire for his family, Brooklyn assured him that they would be fine. It's presumed that she stayed with Christopher in Los Angeles. After seven years, Christopher and Brooklyn are still together. However, they are in a long distance relationship with Christopher remaining in Los Angeles trying to find a way to reunite his siblings and with Brooklyn away from the United States aiding others in need of medical attention. Brooklyn tried to convince Christopher to come with her, but Christopher hesitantly declines because of his duty to his siblings. Although broken up at the beginning of the fourth season, Brooklyn travels back to Los Angeles to support Christopher as he leads a funeral for their deceased friend. After Charlotte's funeral, they decide to make time for each other despite not being together anymore. However, Christopher realized that he cannot live without Brooklyn by his side and asks Brooklyn to marry him. Both in tears of joy, Brooklyn accepts Christopher's marriage proposal and they share an intimate moment together despite the chaos of the war around them. Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux Brooklyn was first approached by Charlotte at a bar in Austin. Brooklyn felt threatened that she knew of her bloodline and attacked Charlotte. They fought though she was overcome by Charlotte's vampiric strength and was taken hostage so that she could use her for her venom. While being held captive by Christopher, Charlotte saw the pain that Brooklyn was forced to endure and eventually was set free. Since then, the two have not interacted though she did show relief when she found Charlotte dead, from only a broken neck, and that she would soon recover. Name * The name Brooklyn is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Brooklyn is: Water; stream. sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brooklyn Trivia * She is the first werewolf character in the series that is also a doctor. * Brooklyn is the first known werewolf who used medicine and science to dampen her werewolf healing powers, despite the magic that makes her a werewolf, while retaining her strength, speed and wolf eyes. References See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Protagonists